Panne
Panne (ベルベット Berubetto, Velvet in the Japanese version and Palne in the Non-English European versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yuki Masuda.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara18.html She is voiced by Jessica Gee in the English version. Profile Panne is a noble beast warrior unattached to any kingdom. She is also the last survivor of the Taguels, though she does not have any real motivation to continue her species. She is also the mother of Yarne, and can be a potential mother of Morgan as well. Panne appears first during the attempted assassination of Emmeryn. After fighting to protect Emmeryn in the battle, Panne speaks to her. Emmeryn tries to apologize to Panne for the genocide of her people, which leaves her confused since she had nothing to do with the treatment of her people. She is touched; however, and chooses to believe in Emmeryn, ultimately deciding to join Chrom's army. After the war, if Panne is not married, Panne vanishes. Rumors spoke that Panne went back to her home alone, others believed that she found fellow Taguel survivors. As expected from rabbits, she enjoys carrots, though very picky about her food and loathes potatoes in particular. However, during her support conversation with the Avatar, he/she notes that Taguel taste buds may be different than a humans (or may not work at all), when Panne appears to be indifferent to the carrot stew he/she made earlier that tasted like "yesterday's dishwater". Due to her large ears She has a very acute sense of hearing and can even tell if someone is nervous from their heart beats. Because Panne is not human she exhibits extraordinary displays of athletic ability. In her support with Henry, it is revealed that it was he who informed her of Emmeryn's impending assasination, and what brought her to Emmeryn that night. Personality She is a cool woman with a strong sense of duty and pride for her people. Panne distrusts humans for the genocide of her people, leaving her as the last Taguel. As such she refers to any human who has not earned her respect "man-spawn." Panne is somewhat a "wild" person as she never grew up with human customs. Because of this she is clueless to society's norms and may come off as boorish such as in her support with Stahl, while the two were gathering fruit an accident occurs and Panne proceeds to clean Stahl's face by licking it, causing him to recoil. She is the fastest eater in the army. Her birthday is November 18th. In Game Base Stats | Taguel |6 |28 |8 |11 |9 |10 |8 |7 |3 |6 | Even Rhythm | Stone |Beaststone Concoction |} Growth Rates |100% |60% |15% |70% |75% |40% |50% |40% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Cordelia *Olivia *Yarne *Morgan (Only if Panne is her mother) Class Sets *Taguel *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Panne is a unique unit and is an interesting new breed of shapeshifting unit. As a taguel she has excellent strength, speed, and skill growths and a guaranteed HP boost with every level. Her defensive and resistance growths are mediocre at best, but her stat bonus from her Beaststone will compensate for this. Panne has 1 Beaststone which will need to last until Chapter 10 until the next Beaststone can be obtained after defeating Mustafa. However after Chapter 12, Panne will not need to worry about weapon usage when Beaststones can be freely bought and later, when Beaststone+ can be bought, her stats improve dramatically. Panne has the odd ability Even Rhythm which will cause her Accuracy and Avoid to fluctuate between turns. However, once she reaches Level 15, she gains Beastbane which makes Panne into a Cavalier killer. Overall, Panne is a great frontline unit with great growths in most of her stats and decent defenses as long as she has a Beaststone on hand. Still, Panne will need to be careful around Beast Killer wielding units as her Taguel status makes her vulnerable to these. Panne will have one of the shallowest skill pools unless she reclasses so it is best to let her explore some of the classes that humans have to offer to build her up but once she's assembled the skills she needs, Panne should return to her Taguel class and reap the benifits of her acquired skills. Reclassing Panne's two reclassing options are Thief and Wyvern Rider. It should be noted that Panne in these classes will retain her Beast unit status regardless if that class is a beast unit or not. As a thief Panne's growths are near similar to her Taguel and will feel right at home with the same strength, speed, skill and HP growths as before. Her defense stat growth drops slightly but this shouldn't be much of a problem. Locktouch is not a particularly useful skill as Gaius and Anna is really all that is needed for this role, but Movement +1 is great for her to extend her range and close in on enemies. As as Assassin, she remains the same stat growth wise but she can enjoy the two skills this class has to offer, Lethality which, given her high skill, is a great attack skill and is the only one available. Pass lets her aid in swarm tactics or escape enemy crowd situations. From the Trickster class Lucky 7 gives her a great boost to hit and avoid for the first few turns of a Map, perfect for most Parley Skirmishes and risen map spawns. Acrobat gives her free movement on all terrain and is considerable for mostly sand maps and nothing much else. As a Wyvern Rider and a Wyvern Lord, Panne needs to be wary of her triple unit status (flying, dragon, and beast) so she will need to be handled with care. Disregarding this though moving up to her promotions Wyvern Lord gives Quick Burn which makes her incredibly nimble for the first turns of a map, but the effect will diminish with each turn. She can inherit Swordbreaker and Lancebreaker from Wyvern Lord and Griffon Rider respective, though the latter is recommended in case she faces Beast Killer units. It should be noted that if Yarne's father does not have Wyvern Rider in his class set, Yarne should inherit a skill from this class set since he will NOT inherit Wyvern Rider from Panne. Quotes Event Tiles *"Hmm? The man-spawn use such strange tools.” (item) *"Humans do seem more comfortable around me when I pretend to have buck teeth..." (exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"I have never seen you so happy. Did they serve carrots for breakfast?" (happy) *"We have so little free time these days....How do you spend it?" (free time) *"We taguel often call humans the 'dreaming race'. What is your dream?" (dreams) *"It seems taguel are not the only strong ones. Shall we fight together more?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"No. But I have not had anyone to talk to for some time. It feels...nice." (happy) *"I find a remote patch of nature and relax. Settled areas do not mix with me." (free time) *"Last night I dreamt I raided a carrot patch. ...Is that not the sort of dream you mean?" (dreams) *"If you desire it. I will keep you safe. ...I have lucky rabbit feet, after all." (team up) Asking - Married *"Swear to me you will stay alive, my mate. I have been left alone once already." (promise) *"(Name), have I told you taguel females fancy men like you?" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). It pleases me to be united with a human like this." (love) *"What is that, (name)? Some tool of a man-spawn?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I swear I will survive—both for the taguel and for you." (promise) *"A funny habit, these period compliments. ...Very well. You are also attractive." (compliment) *"You humans speak plainly. At times, I admire that. ...And my love is yours as well." (love) *"This is a taguel talisman. Here, I made one for you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Shall we practice together, Yarne/Morgan? Those with taguel blood must stay agile." (train) *"Yarne/Morgan, do you need anything? A taguel child deserves every comfort." (gift) *"Are you well, Yarne/Morgan? You look as though something gave you a jolt." (concern) *"How did you spend your days in the future, my child?" (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. See if you can best me, then. A parent takes pride in being surpassed." (train) *" ...Just a carrot will do." (gift) *" It’s nice of you to care, but please do not get so excited. Loud noises hurt my ears." (concern) *"I was alone before joining the Shepherds. All our kinds were massacred. So I know the pain you must have felt when I died in the future. Perhaps that is a lesson to fear death. Not for myself or our race....but for you." (story) Level Up *”My strength is that of all taguel!” (6-7 stats up) *"Any Taguel would be pleased." (4-5 stat ups) *"Fine work for a man, and decent for a Taguel." (2-3 stat ups) *"Not my brightest showing, I will admit." (1 stat up) *"This taguel has pushed her body to its limits" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"What strange tools you man-spawn use." Armory *"What silly things you humans will trade gold for!" (buying) *"I am amazed we can profit from such meager supplies." (selling) *"Oh, a 'forge'? And here I was all dressed to forage." (forging) Barracks Greetings *"Good morning, Avatar. Resting already?" (morning) *"Oh, Avatar. Time for a midday break?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. It was a tiring day." (evening) *"Oh! Avatar. I thought you would be in bed." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Confession Final Chapter Battle Dual Support *"Stay close." *"We have the edge." *"Shall we?" *"I am with you!" *"Stay vigilant." *"Too easy." *"Taste my fury." *"Be strong." Dual Guard *"Mind your foe." *"You are safe." Defeated Enemy *"Well I suppose you tried." *"Hmph." * "The Taguel must live." **sigh* * "It was your time." Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe you a debt." *"Well done." Critical *"And so it ends." *"The Taguel do not play!" *"I smell your fear." *"For the warren!" Etymology Velvet, Panne's Japanese name, comes from the eponymous fabric, known for its plush, smooth texture. She may also be named after the Velveteen Rabbit. Panné is a specific kind of crushed velvet. Trivia *Panne says in a support conversation with the Avatar, that far away there are Taguels that are able to transform into cats and birds, referencing the Laguz of the Tellius series. Gallery File:Velvet Portrait.jpg|Panne's portrait in Awakening. File:velvet confession.jpg|Panne confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:velvet confession 2.png|The second part of Panne's confession scene. File:Panneconfession.jpg|Panne's full confession. File:Vel1.jpg|Concept art of Panne. File:Vel2.jpg|Concept art of Panne. File:VelTag.jpg|Concept art of Panne (Transformed). Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters